A garment care device, such as a steam iron, has a soleplate with an ironing plate that contacts a garment during ironing of garments. The soleplate includes a steam generator that is supplied with water to produce steam that exits the ironing plate through steam vents towards a garment during ironing to improve ironing performance.
In known solutions, water is supplied to the steam generator either under the force of gravity, or under a linearly decreasing water pressure. As a result, the steam amount along the time (i.e. “steam profile”) which is generated by the steam generator does not always allow a desired steam pattern for optimal dewrinkling of the garments.
WO 2010/089565 discloses a steam delivery system for a steam iron, in which pressure accumulators make use of sprung pistons.